Basin City
by Zeil
Summary: This is basically the scene from Sin City, between Nancy and Hartigan done with Seth and Shane... Don't ask... This is slash, not to mention bad... so really don't read!


**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own the pacifier, not in any sense, I do however own Sin City on DVD. does that count towards rights... I didn't think so.**

**A/N: I'm sleep deprived and quite seriously for all you little pacifier slash-holics I'm quite happy to keep writing for you but ideas would be really helpful... I have another in the works and there will be an actual second to Silver Promise... butother than that right now I'm a little short on what else to cover... I also hate it when I start writing basically the same story over and over again... so. Plus i think is kind of stupid... It was actually a dream I had and enough said really... I do find the thought of it kind of fasinating though, I do love the actual scene between Nancy and Hartigan, but I was reluctant to write this though, Unforetunately it wouldn't let me be whilst writing anything else so here it is. No flaming... well you can but its notgoing to curb me at all!  
**

**Basin City**

_Pleasure is a sin and some sinning is a pleasure.

* * *

_

_I've never been all that good with people_

_When it comes to reassuring a traumatized 20 year old..._

_I'm as expert as a Paulsy victim doing brain surgery with a pipe wrench_

Seth though seems to extenuate this fact though. He's been with the kid of whole of five seconds and already he's on edge. Not from the chase, or near-death experience but from the shear proximity of the other. Shane can feel heat pouring off into the air… warming him and he could grow use to that kind of comfort. Especially after so long in the cold.

"It's always been you, Wolfe!" And Shane wants to pretend he doesn't know what the other means. But with the other's hand tracking across his shoulder and the knee pushed against his own… Seth would never believe it.

"All these years." Seth's hands were shaking ever-so-slightly… He'd always assumed time would make things hurt less… But seeing Shane Wolfe was still like a knife, sharp and cutting.

"It's just nerves making you say that." Shane tried to brush it away, but it crawled back in from another corner… The fact that his pants had tightened considerably didn't help. Despite this he brushed the wondering hand away.

_I'm just exhausted. I need to sleep!_

He tells himself this, but even in his own head it sounds false. Because exhaustion doesn't conjure up seductive twenty-year-olds for you, it doesn't make them sit before you and offer everything you could ever want.

"Sleep with me." Like that! All drooping eyes with heavy lashes and pouting wet lips. Hand dropping down to stroke across his pants.

"Stop it, Seth." Shane is so glad that he's not really a boy anymore, than he's filled out quite a bit… because it makes it not quite so bad. But there will forever be his age, Seth's age and the gulf of New Mexico between them… He shoves the hand away and jumps up… away from temptation.

"8 years. Why do you think I kept writing you those letters!" _Not far enough away... There was no where far enough away!_

"It wasn't just gratitude." Seth explains and if Shane's honest he'll realize that he already knew as much.

"I tried to fall in love with boys." Now he sounds sincere, desperate even and Shane realized that it would be easier for him to do such, but he can't, their both trapped.

"I thought I did once or twice." Seth inches towards him and Shane can see it, just can't think of how to stop it.

"But I was already in love... with you." A little regretful, but not apologetic and not hesitant, all of which is overshadowed by the roaming hands.

"That's enough. Jesus Christ. I'm old enough to be your grandfather." He pushed the hand away again but stayed on the edge of the couch… not willing to give anymore ground.

"You're just scared." It's low and seductive and said right in his ear… because Seth's pulled himself up onto his knees, is leaning over the other.

"I'm not scared." Shane's male… and the comment teasing and childish as it is, rises his ire just a little and that's probably what Seth wanted… He kisses the other and Shane allows it for a ghost of a second. It's hot and tingling and perfect…

"No!" Then it's over… Shane pulls himself away completely…

"There's wrong and there's wrong and then there's this!" Seth is still on the couch, looking abandoned and Shane longs just to hold him, probably would give in to it too if it weren't for the still determined look.

"For God's sakes, you're just a kid!" Shane's wants to hurt him because then maybe Seth won't want him anymore.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Shane can't stop it from slipping passed his lips…

"With all my heart…"

_Cold shower. It helps

* * *

_

Shane bolted up, blinking in the snowy light cast by the TV, the DVD menu of Sin City was frozen on the screen… It took a moment for reality to set in, for dreams to slip back into there rightful place, as fantasy… Shane rubbed sleep from his eyes and pulled himself stiffly from the Plummer's couch, turning the TV off as he went… defiantly no more midnight viewings for him… such ridiculous dreams… even if they were telling him everything he wanted to hear.


End file.
